Dear, Mama
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Dear, Mama. Mungkin ini salah satu kesalahan terbesarku karena aku memilih memasuki guild ini, Fairy Tail. Karena Fairy Tail telah membuatku...


Hai Minna!

Waaa, ini fic _one-shot_ ke tiga Hyuu di fandom ini (dan Hyuu belum pernah bikin yang multichap di sini)

Yosh! Mari kita ramaikan FFTI!

Selamat Menikmati! (Emang makanan? -") XD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Fairy Tail bukan milik Hyuu, kalau milik Hyuu, dari awal Natsu bakal langsung fall in love sama Lucy! Always Hiro Mashima

**Pemeran** : Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Levi, Juvia, dan peran pembantu lainnya #plak

**Genre** : Hyuu nekat milih Romance padahal romancenya nggak keluar! #bungkukinbadan #pundung

**Warning** : OOC, AU, nggak jelas, judul yang nggak nyambung dengan isi, alur cepet, Typo(s), basi, abal, nista, tidak baik dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil(?), etc

**Betaread by** : Azca Sky

.

**Dear, Mama.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Dear, Mama._

_._

_._

_Mama, mungkin ini salah satu kesalahan terbesarku karena aku memilih memasuki guild ini dan secara tidak langsung maupun langsung, hal itu membuatku mendapat citra buruk di mata orang lain. Orang aneh, pemberontak, pengacau, orang aneh, pembuat huru-hara, dan sebagainya._

_Ah, aku menyebut orang aneh dua kali, yah memang sebagian besar guild ini terdiri dari orang aneh sih. Termasuk aku._

_Lalu sebagian orang akan menampilkan ekspresi mencela saat melihat gambar lambang guild ini yang ada di telapak tanganku. Apalagi setelah kejadian bertempur dengan Grimoire Heart dan melewati 7 tahun di pulau yang sempat hilang itu, membuat guild kami jatuh bebas dari peringkat teratas menuju peringkat terbawah._

_Ugh, menyebalkan_.

"Luce!" seseorang memanggil namaku, mengalihkan perhatianku dari _requets board_ dan curahan hatiku pada Mama. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Natsu Dragneel, _partner_ku, berlari ke arahku sembari melambaikan tangannya yang tampaknya sedang menggenggam sebuah poster.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanyaku padanya ketika ia telah berada di hadapanku. Bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, Natsu malah memilih membungkuk, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, dan mengacuhkanku selama beberapa menit. Membuat keningku berkerut karena penasaran akan apa yang akan ia beritahukan padaku.

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia kembali berdiri tegak. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, _yah ekspresinya memang selalu seperti itu_. Senyuman lebar terlukiskan di wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kecokelatan daripada sebelumnya, akibat dari _training camp_ di pantai kemarin.

Secara tiba-tiba, Natsu mengacungkan tangan tangan kanannya kearahku, membuat poster atau kertas apalah itu, membentur hidungku. Keningku kembali berkerut karena aku masih tidak mengerti akan perilaku Natsu itu.

"Ada apa sih?" ulangku.

"Ini," ia melambaikan kertas itu di depan mukaku, yang sekarang baru aku ketahui itu adalah sebuah selembaran pengumuman. Kusambar sambil lalu kertas itu sembari berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku tadi. Natsu menghampiriku lagi dan memilih berdiri di hadapanku daripada duduk di sampingku.

Di kertas itu tertulis bahwa di Magnolia sekarang tengah ada sebuah arena hiburan, ummm, sejenis taman ria namun ini dibuka saat sudah malam. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu tertarik, tapi ketika ekor mataku melihat sebuah gambar _hanabi_, kembang api, di sudut kiri bawah, aku menjadi ingin pergi. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari terakhir taman bermain itu berada di sini.

_Mama tahu kan, aku tidak pernah melihat hanabi sebelumnya. Dan aku sangat ingin sekali melihatnya._

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap lelaki berambut pink itu. Aku kembali mengerutkan dahiku, berusaha menyembunyikan rona keinginanku pergi ke sana. "Lalu, ada apa dengan ini?" tanyaku kembali sembari melambaikan kertas tak berdosa itu di depan wajahnya.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, kegirangan, namun sekaligus kecewa karena reaksiku hanya seperti itu.

_Yaiyalah, aku kan sedang dalam tahap menghemat uangku yang tinggal sedikit. Tapi dia malah, sepertinya, ingin mengajakku pergi untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang. Ukh._

"Nanti malam, kita pergi ke sana bersama ya, Lu?" jawab Natsu yang malah melempar pertanyaan padaku, meminta persetujuanku. Bola matanya yang berbinar menatapku penuh harap.

Aku menatap selembaran yang masih ada di genggamanku, melihat gambar _hanabi_ yang membuatku kembali tergiur. _Eeto, sebenarnya aku sangaaaat ingin pergi. Tapi... setelahnya uangku bisa habis tak tersisa. Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa meluangkan sebagian uangku untuk bersenang-senang sebentar? Ya kan, Ma?_

"Baiklah," jawabku pendek. Senyuman Natsu semakin bertambah lebar ketika mendengar jawabanku. Binar-binar kegembiraan semakin terpancar dari matanya.

"Kita pergi bersama Erza, Gray, dan Happy juga, kan?" tanyaku saat sosok Erza yang sedang melintas beberapa meter di depanku, tertangkap oleh kedua bola mataku. Aku yakin, selama satu detik penuh, aku melihat ekspresi kaget dan kecewa di wajah lelaki _mage _api ini. _Ada apa?_

"Uh, ya, tentu saja!" jawabnya sembari tetap tersenyum, namun tak selebar sebelumnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 nanti malam, Lu!" ujar Natsu sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. _Dia pergi._

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sikapnya aneh hari ini?_ Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahuku, berusaha bersikap acuh pada perilaku_ partner_ku itu.

_Mungkin Natsu sedang ada masalah dengan Erza dan Gray? Ah, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Sudahlah, itu masalah mereka._

_Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Happy? Aku tidak melihat Natsu bersama Happy. Padahal biasanya, di mana ada Natsu di situ pasti ada Happy. Aneh._

Aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju ke bar tempat Mira-san, Levi-chan, dan Juvia berada. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru _guild_, dan mendapati berbagai pemandangan yang telah aku anggap 'normal' di sini. Cana yang meminum bir langsung dari tempatnya, Gray yang terlihat _topless_, ataupun beberapa anggota Fairy Tail yang tengah bertengkar, memamerkan kekuatannya.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat kemeriahan _guild_ yang ada di hadapanku. _Mama, walaupun aku mendapat citra buruk, namun guild ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku tetap dan sangat bahagia menjadi salah satu anggota Fairy Tail._

Ah, aku baru menyadari bahwa kehidupanku dulu sangat kontras sekali dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Dan hal itu kembali mengingatkanku pada Papa yang ternyata sangat menyayangiku. Aku tersenyum kecut sembari menghapus air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

_Mama, bagaimana kabar Papa? Apakah Mama bertemu kembali dengan Papa? Aku berharap kalian bahagia di sana._

"Lucy, kamu kenapa?" sebuah suara yang sukses membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku. Mira-san menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Mungkin ia telah melihat aku setengah menangis tadi.

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. "Mataku kemasukan debu," jawabku yang disambut dengan kata "ooooh" yang keluar dari bibir Mira-san.

Aku duduk di kursi tinggi di antara Juvia dan Levi-chan. Mira-san meletakkan secangkir _lemon tea_ hangat di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum simpul sebagai tanda terima kasih pada Mira-san, dan ia balas tersenyum padaku.

"Hei hei Lu-chan, apa kau telah mendengar gosip terbaru hari ini?" Levi-chan bertanya padaku dengan wajah sumringah. Aku menggeleng pelan, membuat rambut pirangku yang aku ikat menjadi dua bergerak seirama gelengan kepalaku.

"Berita yang tadi?" tanya Mira-san yang mulai mengundang tanda tanya dariku. Levi-chan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mira-san.

"Gosip apa? Berita apa?" tanyaku yang telah tenggelam di lautan penasaran.

"Gray-sama, _kakkoi _ya!" celetuk Juvia dengan mata berbinar. Kontan kami bertiga, Mira-san, Levi-chan, dan aku, mencari sosok Gray di antara anggota _guild_ yang lain. Gray tengah tertawa dengan Macao dengan penampilan _topless_ tentunya.

Aku melepaskan pandanganku pada Gray dan kembali menatap Mira-san dan Levi-chan, mencoba memberikan tanda kalian-belum-menjawab-pertanyaanku. Levi-chan yang sadar akan maksud dari tatapanku pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Denger-denger nih, Natsu sedang suka dengan seseorang!" ujar Levi-chan yang malah membangkitkan ingatanku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku rasa, Natsu menyukaimu Lucy," sahut Mira-san. Tuh kan! Sepertinya kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Jangan-jangan Natsu mengajakku karena ia meyakini di tempat hiburan itu ada harta karun yang terpendam? O-oh, seharusnya aku tak menyetujui ajakan Natsu kalau jadinya seperti itu!

"Jangan mengulang hal yang sama dong, Mira-san!" ujarku dengan nada merajuk.

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan malah Gray yang menyukaimu, Lucy?" Mira-san! Kau tidak ingat siapa yang ada di sampingku?

Dapat aku rasakan hawa permusuhan, dendam, dan membunuh muncul dari samping kiriku, Juvia, yang seakan mencekik leherku. Ukh.

"Mira-san, Levi-chan, dan Juvia. Aku duluan ya, jya," pamitku menghindari tindakan lebih lanjut yang akan diberikan oleh Juvia. Aku beranjak dari tempatku, setengah berlari keluar dari _guild_. Berusaha keluar dari hawa kecemburuan Juvia yang siap membunuhku. _Oh, Tuhan!_

Aku menatap baju model _one-piece_ berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kain katun putih tipis yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarku. Apa aku memakai baju itu saja ya? Baju itu adalah salah satu hadiah dari Papa yang baru kemarin aku buka.

Aku mencoba berpikir, memakai baju itu apa tidak berlebihan untuk ke sebuah taman ria? Akhirnya aku memutuskan memakainya, daripada aku kena resiko flu karena hampir satu jam aku hanya memakai selembar handuk saja untuk menutupi tubuhku yang tadi sempat basah setelah mandi.

Aku baru selesai memakai pakaianku ketika ia datang. Dan dia selalu datang tanpa salam. Dan juga selalu datang lewat jendela kamarku.

"Hai, Lu," sapa Natsu sembari duduk berselonjor di atas tempat tidurku. Aku memelototinya sebagai balasan sapaannya. Sungguh tak sopan sekali ia, walaupun aku telah sangat menyadari akan perilakunya itu dari dulu. Namun kenapa baru sekarang aku merasa kesal?

"Lu, cepatlah, _hanabi_nya akan segera mulai," ujarnya sambil memandang langit malam di kejauhan yang nampak kemerahan karena cahaya lampu yang terang. Aku menggumam tak jelas sambil merapikan rambutku sekenanya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku mengenakan _high heels_ku. Yak, aku sudah siap.

"Lu, ayo!" Natsu meluncur turun lewat jendela kamarku seperti biasa. _Sial._

Aku berlari keluar dari tempat kontrakanku, menyusul Natsu yang berada beberapa meter di depanku, setengah berlari mengejar waktu. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat, rok baju_ one-piece_ku melambai-lambai dipermainkan oleh angin dan langkah kakiku.

"Natsu, tunggu!" teriakanku membahana hingga ujung jalan yang sudah mulai sepi. Natsu bodoh, tadi mengajakku pergi bersama, kenapa sekarang aku malah ditinggal sih?

_Hachii! Hachii!_

O-oh, kenapa ini? Kenapa aku bersin? Jangan-jangan karena tadi aku jadi kena flu. Aduh, mana aku tidak memakai baju yang layak.

"Natsu!" teriakanku terdengar putus asa. Natsu tetap berlari di depanku, seperti tidak menyadari teriakanku.

_Hachii!_

BRUK!

Dan aku pun jatuh terjungkal. Mukaku sukses mencium jalanan. Disaat aku terkena musibah, baru ia menyadari diriku. Natsu berlari mendekatiku dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk di atas jalanan yang telah sepi. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku, salah tingkah dan pasti wajahku telah merah padam karena malu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?" Natsu mendekatkan wajah polosnya ke wajahku saat mengatakannya, membuat mukaku memanas.

_Hachii!_

Lagi-lagi aku bersin. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsu," ujarku sembari berusaha bangkit. Tapi...

Bruk!

Aku jatuh terduduk kembali. Pergelangan kaki sebelah kananku sakit. Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit itu sambil memijat di sekitar yang sakit, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Natsu memandangku dalam diam, dia terlihat cemas. Dilepaskannya syal miliknya yang selalu menggantung di lehernya itu. Namun kini ia tengah memasangkannya di leherku. _Hangat._

Sekarang ia berjongkok membelakangiku. Aku semakin bingung akan kelakuannya hari ini.

"Naiklah," perintahnya pelan dan _lembut?_

Aku gelagapan. "Tapi.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah," ia langsung menarikku hingga sebagian tubuhku jatuh ke punggungnya yang ternyata lebar. _Punggung lelaki._

_Mama, aku berdebar. Mama, aku kenapa?_

Akhirnya aku memutuskan pasrah. Lagi pula tak mungkin aku bisa berjalan walau tertatih-tatih dalam waktu dekat ini. Kukalungkan tanganku pada lehernya, _ini sama saja dengan aku memeluknya dari belakang, kan?_

_Mama, hangat. Sehangat inikah tubuh lelaki?_

Natsu mulai berjalan pelan melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang sempat terhenti. Kuletakkan kepalaku di bahu kirinya. Mataku terpejam. Aroma tubuhnya, kehangatannya.

_Mama, aku ingin menghentikan waktu barang sejenak saja. Bisa, kah?_

DAAR! DAR! DARR!

"_Hanabi!_ Lu, lihatlah itu!" serunya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya membuatku kembali membuka mata.

Jauh di depan kami, terlihat banyak kembang api yang dinyalakan di langit malam. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, bahkan putih.

"Cantik," desahku pelan.

"Ya, Lucy memang cantik," gumamnya pelan namun jelas. Aku terbelalak kaget. Kucoba melirik ekspresi Natsu sekarang untuk mencari tahu apa maksud perkataannya. Namun ia membuang muka, tak membiarkanku melihat wajahnya.

_Mama, apa aku salah dengar? Mama, apa yang dia katakan 'ya, Lucy memang cantik' atau 'ya Lucy, memang cantik'? Mama, aku bingung._

"A, ayo cepat kesana Natsu!" jeritku histeris mencoba keluar dari pemikiranku yang semakin ruwet.

Seakan menjawab perintahku, ia berlari menuju tempat itu. Menuju tempat yang memang akan kami tuju.

Tiba-tiba aku terbayang Levi-chan dan Mira-san. Dan hal itu mengingatkanku akan kata-kata mereka.

"_Denger-denger nih, Natsu sedang suka dengan seseorang!"_

"_Aku rasa, Natsu menyukaimu Lucy."_

Ah, dan juga aku teringat, Natsu tidak pernah melepaskan atau meminjamkan syalnya pada siapapun. Tidak seorangpun. _Lalu kenapa ia meminjamkannya padaku?_

Debaran di hatiku semakin cepat. Kueratkan kalungan tanganku pada leher lelaki _mage_ api ini. Wajahku terasa semakin panas dari sebelumnya. _Apakah benar kata-kata Levi-chan dan Mira-san?_

_Mama, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Mama, apa aku benar-benar suka padanya? Mama, dia memang baik. Tapi, apakah aku benar-benar telah menyukainya? Apa ia juga menyukaiku?_

_Mama, di Fairy Tail aku telah menemukan kebahagian yang tak pernah aku dapatkan di rumah kita dulu. Aku juga telah menemukan banyak teman berharga di sana. Membuat kenangan berharga. Berbagi suka dan duka. Dan belajar akan banyak hal._

_Mama, sekarang aku telah yakin, aku tidak menyesal memasuki guild ini. Karena, Fairy Tail adalah tempatku seharusnya berada, Mama..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_._

_Dan mungkin, aku memang menemukan seseorang yang aku sukai di sini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_OWARI_

* * *

><p>Sepertinya, fic Hyuu di sini selalu abal (ah, di fandom lain juga sih)<p>

Fuhaha, gomen ne

Ah, Thanks Arigatou Xie Xie Gracias Terima Kasih untuk yang telah mampir + baca ya!

Yosh! Sekarang klik yang warna biru di tengah di bawah ini ya!

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
